


Happy Mother's Day

by Violet_R_Winchester



Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester in Love, M/M, Mother's Day, Supernatural Elements, Wincest Love Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_R_Winchester/pseuds/Violet_R_Winchester
Summary: Happy Mother's Day To The Winchester Family and there gonna celebrate 😁.





	Happy Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY

       

It was Sunday morning the bunker was quiet, everyone was sleeping but one person, Sam, Sam was in the kitchen finishing up the food that he was cooking, Sam placed two wine glasses of orange juice on the breakfast tray fixing the vase of flowers and plates of pancakes

 

Sam placed the utensils in the middle lifting up the tray carefully so he breaks nothing, he let out a sigh of relief he looks up at the ceiling "don't let me break anything" he said in a whisper making his way down the hall his footsteps quiet as big as he was he was quiet, Sam stopped when he reached a familiar door Sam consciously placed the tray in his arm opening the door with his hand gently, the younger male quietly opened the door more with his body the room was filled with a soft snore a snore that he's heard his whole life a small smile managed to creep on his lips "De" he said quietly walking over to his brother bed lightly tapping his leg so he could wake him up, Dean groaned

 

He knew it was Sam

 

"Dean," the hunter said again "what.." He mumbled into the pillow "Dean I will bite you", "kinky" he replied his voice muffled Sam sighed balancing the tray in one arm leaning forward placing a soft kiss on the older man's neck biting it after Dean groaned lifting his head up to look at the other hunter, he parted his lips ready to speak, Sam pressed his lips against Dean not giving him a chance, Dean's eyes remained close he hummed in response Sam parted there lips moving back but Dean followed his propping himself up trying to steal another kiss from his baby brother "Ah-Ah-Ah, gonna have to sit up" Dean groaned sitting up on his bed rubbing his palm against his eye "Why did you--" Dean words were cut off when he felt something heavy being placed on his bed, Dean opened his eyes to see a breakfast tray in front of him

 

His eyes widen, What.The.Fuck was his first thought everything looked amazing, nothing was burnt nothing looked like it could kill him, the hunter looked at his brother who was just standing on the side of his bed smiling. Was it Deans birthday or something? Nah it's May so that can't be it then again he didn't really care Dean looked down at the food then at Sam "Is it too late to marry you?" Sam chuckled at the question "just eat" Dean didn't ask any questions he just started eating as if his life depended on it he moaned at the burst of flavors that intruded on his tongue "piggy" Sam said "shduppp theits i'sss betrrt tha-n se-x's" Dean's mouth was full of pancake.

 

"Dude don't talk with your mouth full it's nasty and chocolate is dripping down your chin" he wasn't lying small pieces of Nutella was on Dean's' chin and the side of his mouth he looked like a child, Dean jabbed his fork into a raspberry shoving it into his already stuffed mouth looking at Sam as if he was daring him Sam just shakes his head crossing his arms watching his brother eat, The older male grabbed his wine glass drinking some juice burping after "Pig", "yeah but you love me" Dean smiled cutting off a piece of his wonderfully made pancake with some chocolate on it shoving It in his mouth letting out another moan of delight "dude I'm serious is it too late to marry you?" Sam rolled his eyes chuckling "I don't know you tell me" he shrugged "Happy Mothers Day"

 

Dean looked at him clearing his throat "what?", "happy mothers day" Sam repeated, the corner of the man lip twitched "seriously?" Sam nodded "nu uh, kiss me, bitch, you just technically called me a chick" Sam laughed at his brother stepping closer to him Dean grabbed a fist full of Sams flannel pulling him down pressing his lips against the other, Sam responded kissing the other man back he could taste the chocolate on his lips Dean pulled Sam down more laying back on his bed Sam placed his hands on either side of Dean keeping himself up Dean gripped the front of Sams flannel Sam tried not to seep into the moment, he pulled back not without Dean trying to follow but laid his head back down huffing "you said kiss not make out" Dean rolled his emerald eyes "Kiss Makeout it's the same thing"

 

"No it's not and you know it" Dean groaned "your no fun" Sam chuckled at Dean childish behavior "your the one who said that the food is better than sex", " yeah sex, not sex with you, wait were we about to have sex?" Dean grinned

 

"Whenever we make out it always ends with us having sex, remember your birthday?" Dean grin became devilish "oh that was a great hunt~" Sam glared at him "your gonna eat?" Dean looked over at the tray "Nah" he looked back at Sam "I'm hungry for something else~" he purred "and you just proved my point", " we're not making out though", "yet", "Sammy shut up so…. can I be top today", "Dean", "I'll wrestle you for it" Sam chuckled "fine" Dean pulled Sam down kissing him, it was gonna be a fun day.


End file.
